stunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation Of Planets
.]] The United Federation Of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as the Federation) was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. One of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, it encompassed 8,000 light years and over 150 member worlds. Unlike its imperial rivals, who derived power from a single species subjugating other races, the Federation's various member worlds joined willingly and were equals in the Federation's democratic society. Starfleet was incorporated as the peace-keeping and humanitarian armada of the Federation, in addition to maintaining exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and defense functions. Foundation of the Federation The Federation was foundend in San Francisco, earth in 2161. The seeds for the Federation were planted during a temporay allience with Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites in 2154 in the search for a Romulan Drone Ship. After this crisis these four species remained together founding the precursor of the Foundation called the Coalition of Planets. A year later other species joined like the Denobulans, Rigelians, Corridanites and a few others. Over the next several years, the ties between the members of the Coalition .]]strengthened and became more structured, until, finally, in 2161, the Coalition became the Federation. Goverment The Federation's government was a representative republic, headquartered on Earth. The Federation is lead by President of the United Federation of Planets. The President is supported by the Cabinet, a special committee comprised of the heads of the executive departments of the Federation government. Executive Branch The executive branch was responsible for the day-to-day management of the Federation. The democratically-elected Federation President was the head of this branch. The Federation President served as both the head of state and head of government; as chief executive officer of the government, the President determined most of the Federation's foreign policy, managed budgetary concerns, and served as supreme commander of the Federation's military forces. Executive Agencies The Federation also maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs: * Archaeological Council * Astronomical Committee * Bureau of Agricultural Affairs * Bureau of Industrialization * Bureau of Planetary Treaties * Central Bureau of Penology * Department of Cartography * Department of Temporal Investigations * Earth Broadcasting Company * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Federation Science Council * Federation Science Bureau * Starfleet - see below. * Terraform Command * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (existed from the 21st century and at least into the 23rd century) In addition, at least one rogue agency, known as Section 31, was known to have operated in the name of the Federation. Related Episodes TOS - The Cage TOS - Where No Man Has Gone Before TOS - Journey to Babel TOS - Errand of Mercy TOS - Arena TOS - A Taste of Armageddon VOY - Learning Curve VOY - Author, Author VOY - Innocence DS9 - Rules of Engagement DS9 - Paradise Lost DS9 - Battle Lines DS9 - Emissary DS9 - Rapture TNG - Attached ENT - United